


Just my Style - Stan x Kyle (NSFW)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: Some smut for my Style peeps. <3 Love you Discord peeps!~ XDEdited for grammatical errors <3
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Just my Style - Stan x Kyle (NSFW)

Stan looked over to his crimson haired lover, running his fingers along Kyle's stomach and spooning into him. He rests his lips upon his neck, kissing softly on the tender flesh bruised from last night's passion.

"Good morning, sexy." He whisper-moans into his lover's ear, nipping softly at the lobe.  
"Mmm.." Kyle whimpers softly at the feeling."Morning.." He wipes the sleep from his eyes.  
"Do you remember what you said last night?" Stan asks, fiddling with the waistband of Kyle's boxers.  
Kyle thinks, "I don't.."  
Stan smirks, rolling on top of him. "Maybe I should refresh your memory?"  
Kyle bites his lower lip, "Baby.."  
"I know, food first. Diabetes." Stan grins and half rolls his eyes, "I've got something being delivered. It should be here in half an hour or so. In the meantime.."

"Thank you." Kyle moans softly as Stan kisses from his jawline, down his neck. He then proceeds to his chest, licking at his nipple along the way, finally making his way down Kyle's torso to his happy trail.  
"If I remember correctly," Stan begins, "you said something about wanting to wake up and continue where we left off."  
"Mm.. Did I?" Kyle can't help but grin as Stan tugs lightly at his boxers, pulling them off of him slowly.  
"Look at you, already stiff." Stan smirks. "Your body is practically begging for me."  
Kyle's freckle dusted face is now pink, "I can't help it, you're so convincing."  
"That so?" Stan asks, sliding his hands up his lover's legs, slowly and softly caressing his inner thighs before pushing them apart. He proceeds to kiss up the shaft of his shy but gorgeous lover's exposed throbbing cock.  
"S..Stan.." Kyle whimpers out. "You're such a tease.."  
"I can't help it. You make such adorable noises." Stan teases, before licking and swirling his tongue around the head. He lowers himself and begins to suckle at the tip, groaning softly at the taste of Kyle's pre-ejaculate.  
"Fuck." Kyle manages out, running his fingers through Stan's hair. He pushes lightly, forcing more of himself into Stan's mouth.  
Stan groans low in his throat as he slides more of the red-head's member into his mouth, sucking and bobbing.  
Kyle's grip tightens in Stan's hair as he begins to take control of speed. "N-Not so fast, baby."  
Stan looks up to him with pleading eyes, moaning as he slides his tongue along the shaft as he sucks harder. He wants it bad.  
"Fuck.." Kyle moans softly. Stan's slobber slides down his testes and moistens his now wanting ass.

Stan slips a finger into Kyle's saliva-lubed asshole, searching already for that sweet bundle of nerves as he continues to suck and bob his head on the ever-hardening dick in his mouth.  
"STANLEY!" Kyle practically screams out, grinding against the new sensation as Stan adds a second finger.  
'Finally,' Stan thinks to himself as he finds the prostate and rubs against it vigorously; massaging it firmly as he continues to sloppily blow his boyfriend's mind.  
"OH FUCK, I'M GONNA.." Kyle continues to moan loudly as he unintentionally pushes down on Stan's head, making him gag for a split second.  
Stan moans again as he allows Kyle to face-fuck him, grinding against the two fingers pressing on his most sensitive spot.  
"I'M CUMMING," Kyle screams out, cumming ribbons down the back of his black haired beauty's throat.

Having sat up for the arriving moments, he falls to his back panting.  
Stan sucks him clean before looking up. "Don't even begin to think I'm done with you." He rubs against his prostate, having not removed the two fingers.  
"Fuck me.." Kyle says hungrily, "Stan, please. Fuck me." He bites his lip tenderly, spreading his legs once more.  
"You're so hot." Stan bites his lip. "However, my sexy little Elf King," Stan winks, pointing to his vibrating phone. "Who will get the food, if I'm balls deep?"  
"Babe! You said you wouldn't call me that anymore.." Kyle scowls. "The food's here already?" his face softens.  
"Yep. I'll be right back sexy." Stan smacks playfully at Kyle's ass before throwing on the first pair of pajama bottoms he can find and waltzing happily from the room.

Kyle waits impatiently for Stan's return, fingers trembling as he reaches down to stroke himself. The mere memory of Stan having been inside of him making him tremble with pleasure.  
'More.' was all he could think about. He allows his eyes to close as he arches his back, moaning softly.  
He continues the self pleasure, thinking only of how amazing his lover had felt just moments earlier.  
He bites his lip, pleading with himself to stop, yet unable to.  
"Fuck." He moans out, cumming into his hand; he continues.  
"Keep that up, and I won't let you leave that bed today." Stan's sultry voice forced Kyle's eyes to shoot open.  
Kyle's cheeks flush; he's been caught. He doesn't stop. "Please baby.." Kyle pleads. "One good round before food?"

"Aren't you the one who protested?" Stan chuckles, setting the food on their dresser before throwing his pants to the floor.  
"Please.." He begs once more, before the niorette stands at the edge of the bed and pulls the redhead to him by his ankles.  
"Begging this morning?" Stan smirks, "I like it." He aligns himself with Kyle's asshole before spreading lubricant on his own cock, still holding Kyle by the ankles.  
Kyle whimpers, wanting nothing more than to feel his best friend and lover deep within his own body. "Please baby.."  
Stan's baby blue eyes meet the emerald greens before him, hunger lingering in them. "As you wish, love." Stan grins cruelly as he enters just the tip before removing it; repeating the action a few times.  
Kyle's hands grip at the sheets beside him with every entrance and exit, "DEEPER! PLEASE!!!" He moans out loudly, an almost sadness in his voice.  
Stan releases Kyle's ankles and grips at his hips. "Is this what you want my dear?" He groans as he slides himself slowly deeper into Kyle. "Fuck you're tight."  
"Yes, please.. Fuck me. Please just ruin me already!" Kyle moans out. He wasn't his normal composed, shy self. He wanted to be taken, and he wanted every single inch of Stan. He had craved him for so long, and he was finally his.  
Stan leaned into Kyle, flipping his legs over his broad, muscular shoulders. "You just remember that you said that when you're hurting later, baby." He rams himself deeper, harder, and faster with every thrust.  
Kyle practically screaming in pleasure, he began stroking himself trying to keep up. A stream of obscenities and pleasure cries flowing from him, along with a few "Oh God"s and "Oh Stanley"s.  
Stan moans, leaning in further to seal their distance. The grip on Kyle's hips lessening to slowly feel up his body and into his curly, crimson hair.  
Kyle wraps his arms and legs around his lover as they kiss passionately. He claws at Stan's back, riding along to each thrust and moaning into their kiss.  
They cum simultaneously, yet Stan doesn't stop. They continue to make-out for several minutes before suddenly realizing that oxygen exists and they need it to survive.

Panting, they both climb further on to the bed.  
"Food now?" Stan asks between breaths and coughs.  
"I think you need your inhaler first." Kyle chuckles, surprised he still has any energy after what just happened.  
Baby blue eyes scan the room as Stan goes to panic mode, "Where is it?"  
"It was on the nightstand, maybe we knocked it down?" Kyle asks cautiously, checking the floor to see where it may have ended up.  
"Found it." Stan chokes out, reaching toward his inhaler.  
"While you take care of your medical emergency," Kyle walks over to the dresser to find his plate, "I'll take care of mine."

(((To be continued?... Maybe?)))


End file.
